


alexithymia

by twilight_jisung



Category: ITZY (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Hogwarts AU, Multi, Slytherin Hwang Hyunjin, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_jisung/pseuds/twilight_jisung
Summary: (n.) the inability to express your feelings
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_Hwang Hyunjin was never exactly my friend._

_You see, we've had a kind of love hate relationship since we first met._

_Emphasis on the hate._

_He came from a family of pureblood Slytherins who believed that halfblood and muggleborn witches and wizards are below them in status._

_This is where things start to go wrong._

_You see, myself and my brother Minho's mother is a muggle and our father is a wizard, making us halfbloods. Second of all, the sorting hat decided that I belonged in Gryffindor, which tipped the scale. Not to mention the fact that I don't necessarily fit all the characteristics of the house, as a matter of fact, any._

_Anyways, more about this douche._

_He has a twin sister, Yeji, who I'd personally like to knock some sense into. Sure, Hyunjin's awful, but Yeji is ten times worse. If I had a galleon for every time I wanted to punch her, I'd be able to buy a nice few butterbeers, lets put it that way._

_But right now I hated him more than ever._

I could see him, along with my best friends, stood in the third floor corridor and not one of them looked very happy.

As I approached the trio, Hyunjin spotted me and a smug smile appeared on his face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn's Ms. Kim coming to save her mudblood friends," he childed.

"Hwang," I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have anything better to be doing?"

"Now that you've mentioned it," he smirked. "I could be doing you. But after seeing these mudbloods walking the halls I changed my mind."

"Call them that one more time. I dare you," I fumed.

"What are you going to do, hmmm?" he scoffed. "You filthy halfblood. You might as well be one of th-"

He didn't get the chance to finish, before my fist met his nose with a loud snap.

"I'll ruin that pretty little face of yours," I smirked. "Make sure you think again before you choose my friends as your prey."

"Ms. Kim," a voice spoke from down the corridor. Professor Choi. "Detention, my office, after classes today. Hogwarts doesn't promote violence of any kind."

"Sorry Professor," I mumbled. "I'll be there." Hyunjin let out a small chuckle at this.

"Mr. Hwang," Professor Choi stated. "You will also be joining Ms. Kim in detention this evening. 7:00 sharp. Don't be late." And with that he turned and walked away down the corridor.

"Come on guys," I sighed, wrapping my arms around the shoulders of Jisung and Ryujin. "We're gonna be late for transfiguration, and I'm sure Professor Byun won't be to happy if we're late."

"I'll see you in detention, y/n," Hyunjin winked before we walked off and rubbed the blood on his face in the sleeve of his robes. "Bloody hell."

~

Professor Byun stood at the front of the class, leaning on his desk, with a sheet of parchment in his hand, the other in the pocket of his cream coloured dress pants.

"When I call your name, please raise your hand or do something to let me know you're here," he stated with a smile. "Choi Jisu."

"Here, Professor!"

"Han Jisung."

"Here." A few snickers could be heard behind us, to which I was quick to turn around and glare at those who laughed at Jisung.

"Huang Renjun."

A hand was raised a few seats to my left.

"Hwang Hyunjin."

"Here Professor," a smug voice stated behind me.

"Hwang Yeji."

"Here," came yet another smug voice to which I despised.

"Kim Seungmin."

"Seriously Ji, are you alright?" I asked, worry lacing my voice. "You'd tell me if you weren't. Right?"

"Yes?"

"Lee Donghyuck."

"I'm fine, y/n," he stated, forcing a smile onto his lips. "I would. And it's not like he said anything I haven't heard before."

"Here."

"Lee Felix."

"It doesn't matter if you've heard it before," I stated. "Things like that shouldn't be said in the first place."

"Here Professor."

"Lee Jeno."

"Listen y/n, it's fine. Everything is fine," he smiled. Still seeming a little unsure. "I'll tell you if things get worse."

"Yep."

"Lee Y/n."

"Here Professor!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Na Jaemin."

"Here."

"Promise?" I questioned, holding out my pinky.

"And Seo Changbin."

A hand raised two seats to the right of mine.

"Promise," he replied and connected his pinky with mine.

"I still can't believe I got detention this evening," I sighed. "With Hwang. Not to mention my brother is probably gonna kill me."

"Alright class, today will be learning how to-" Professor Byun started. However, no one but the Ravenclaws in the front heard him.

"I still can't believe you almost broke... no, definitely broke Hyunjin's nose," Jisung chuckled. "That was badass!"

"Learning how to-" the Professor tried again. Still, no one but the three Ravenclaws heard him.

"I was standing up for my best friends?" I exclaimed. "What else was I supposed to do? I wasn't gonna stand and watch you suffer. And I wouldn't say it was badass..."

"Okay so you'll never guess what Taeye- Professor Kim and I did last night," Professor Byun smirked. "We-"

Silence fell over the classroom. 

"While I'm sure you'd love to tell us about your love life, Professor," Yeji stated, "isn't this transfiguration class?"

The teasing smile that was on Baekhyun's face quickly fell and a new emotion, probably anger, flashed across it for a second before he started. "Yes Ms. Hwang, it is. Today, we are going to be turning a rat into a goblet. Does anybody know the spell for this?"

Seungmin's hand quickly raised.

"Yes Mr. Kim?" Announced Professor Byun.

"There isn't a known verbal incantation," Seungmin stated.

"Very good Seungmin," Baekhyun smiled and opened the cage that sat on his desk. "And who would like to attempt to transfigure a rat in to a goblet?"

I quickly raised my hand and apparently, so did Hyunjin.

"Ah Mr. Hwang," Professor Byun called. "Why don't you come up and try?"

As Hyunjin walked up to the front of the classroom, he turned to me with a smirk, to which I returned a glare. He carefully removed a rat from the cage on the Professor's desk and placed it down. After removing his wand from his robe, he attempted the spell.

He was somewhat successful.

The rat had turned into a goblet shape, however, it still had fur and a tail. This resulted in a few chuckles from myself, my classmates, and even Professor Byun. Hyunjin's face displayed a mix of anger and disappointment.

"That's quite alright, Mr. Hwang," Baekhyun reassured. "Hardly anybody can do it on their first try. Does anybody have any suggestions as to how Mr. Hwang could fix this?"

I quickly raised my hand before any of the Ravenclaws got the chance.

"Yes Ms. Lee?" Professor Byun stated.

"Maybe have a clearer image in your head when casting the spell?" I suggested, a little unsure myself. "May I try?"

"Yes you may," Baekhyun smiled and gestured for me to come up to the front of the classroom.

I stood up and walked towards the Professor's desk as he moved to lean on mine. I removed my wand from my robes and pointed it at the hairy goblet, but before I got the chance to attempt to cast the spell, Hyunjin did again while using my idea. And this time he was successful.

"You basta-" I started before being cut off by our professor.

"10 points from Slytherin house," he stated. "That was very low of you. You don't take another students learning experience from them. And Ms. Y/n I suggest you watch your language in my class. Neither of you need anymore detention today."

~

Transfiguration went well. However, in charms class, Hyunjin decided it would be funny to use a charm to throw balls of parchment at me and blame Lee Donghyuck. Jisung being Jisung got involved, claiming that it was actually Hyunjin that did it. And now we're all stuck in detention.

Jisung and I sat together while Hyunjin and Donghyuck sat separately, most definitely due to the fact that Hyunjin blamed Hyuck for throwing parchment at me.

Professor Choi Minho stood in the front of the potions room, leaning against his desk. "Since you've earned yourselves a detention, you're going to brew a potion for me," he stated. "I'll be teaching the fourth year students about amortentia tomorrow. I would have been brewing this potion myself if you weren't in detention. Now, you'll be working in pairs. Mr. Han, you'll be working with Mr. Lee. As for Ms. Y/N, you'll be working with Mr. Hwang. You're all quite skilled in my potions class, so I'm sure you can all leave in a short amount of time. Of course, when you've brewed a good amortentia, preferably a perfect one, but alas, a good one will do. I wish you luck."

Upon hearing Hyunjin would be my partner, I let out a sigh and hit my forehead off a table in the potions classroom. Jisung sent me a sympathetic smile as he stood up from beside me and made his way towards where Donghyuck was sitting. He didn't seem to be awful, so I'm sure him and Jisung would work together fine.

As for me, on the other hand, it seems I wouldn't be so lucky. Where's liquid luck when you need it? Cause I sure as hell didn't have any.

I heard the squeak of the stool next to me and felt the presence of a figure next to me. Hyunjin.

"Now, while I'm not overly pleased to be working with you," he started. "I'd like to get out of detention as quickly as possible. Which means the less of that pretty face I get to see."

"I agree. Let's just try to get this done quickly, so we can leave. Ok?" I asked. "And I wish I could say the same about yours. Nose still not fixed pretty boy?"

"Try me," he stated. Hand reaching for his wand. "I'll jinx you before you can even grab your wand."

I rolled my eyes before pulling out my potions textbook and looked at the ingredients.

_Ashwinder Eggs,  
Rose Thorns,  
Peppermint,  
Powdered Moonstone,  
Pearl Dust,  
Rose Petals..._

"Hyunjin, could you grab a cauldron?" I asked. "I'm going to go grab the ingredients."

"Sure," he replied unbothered. "Whatever will get us finished faster.

I stood up and began to comb the shelves looking for the ingredients needed to brew the potion and noticed that Jisung and Donghyuck already had theirs brewing. I sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

By the time I had gathered the ingredients, Hyunjin had the cauldron boiling.

"Well it's about bloody time," he snapped. "How long does it take to find ingredients?"

"It takes longer when you're short," I spat. "Some of us aren't giant sized."

After what seemed as an hour of preparation, the ingredients were in the cauldron and the potion was brewing.

"I see that Mr. Lee and Mr. Han have finished their potion," Professor Choi stated. "I must say, I'm impressed. This is a hard potion to make and you did an excellent job. You may leave whenever you're ready."

"Already?" I exclaimed.

"Professor," Donghyuck began. "Is it possible that we could smell it?"

"Go ahead," the Professor smiled. "Find out who you're in love with. I will caution to not become overly obsessed with the idea of a love potion though."

**Han Jisung's POV**

With that the professor walked back to his desk.

"So Sung~," Donghyuck teased. "What does it smell like to you?"

I leaned closer to the pot and was met with familiar scents. "I smell freshly cut grass, green apples, and..." I sighed. The third scent was quite obvious. I had smelt it often, especially with muggle parents. "Febreeze."

"Febreeze?" Hyuck chuckled. "Who smells like that?"

I gulped, knowing exactly who smelt like that. Someone I knew all too well.

"Lee Minho."

"Y/n's brother?" Hyuck exclaimed. "As in the Slytherin?"

"Yes y/n's brother," I hissed. "And yes as in the Slytherin. Would you keep it down?"

"Oooooh does Sungie have a little crush?" he joked.

"No. Yes? Maybe?" I sighed. "Whatever. What does yours smell like?"

**Lee Donghyuck's POV**

I leant in over the pot and took a deeper breath than I should have.

"For me," I started. "It smells like freshly baked cookies, fabric softener, and camera film."

"Fabric softener?" Jisung chuckled. "And the only student in Hogwarts that has a film camera is Mark Lee~"

"M-Mark?" I questioned. Knowing all too well who he was. Probably one of my best friends. "There has to be a mistake? He's my best friend. I can't-"

"I don't think that the amortentia lies Hyuck," he mumbled. "I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"I hope so," I smiled. "Professor? We'll be leaving now if that's okay?"

"Sure. You finished the potion," Professor Choi stated. "Have a lovely night."

**Y/n's POV**

I let out a sigh as I watched Jisung and Donghyuck push in their stools and leave the classroom.

"We could have been finished earlier if you didn't take so long finding the ingredients," Hyunjin scoffed. "You're lucky our potion is almost finished brewing."

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm too short to reach some of the ingredients," I spat. "And it's not like I'm thrilled to be here with you, either."

Professor Choi coughed in the front of the classroom, which stopped our bickering.

"So, Lee~" Hyunjin teased, wiggling his eyebrows. "What does amortentia smell like for you?"

I glared at him and leaned in over the pot. "I smell peppermint, hair gel," I started with a small smile on my lips. "And... the dungeons?"

"The dungeons?" He questioned with a smirk. "So a Slytherin?"

"No, you dumbass, a Ravenclaw," I stated. Sarcasm heavy in my voice. "Of course, a Slytherin."

**Hyunjin's POV**

I was finding it really hard to focus on what y/n was saying. I'd hear enough to tease them, however, my attention was focused on the alluring smell dancing from the pot.

"Very funny, y/n," I spat. "Not going to ask what I smell?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she replied. "Hwang, what do you smell?"

I didn't even need to lean closer to the pot to tell her.

"I smell old books, lavender," I began. "As well as a cozy fire."

"Oooo, does Hwang Hyunjin have a crush?" She teased.

"Shut up before I make you shut up," I cautioned.

"And how would you do that?" she questioned. "Hmmm?"

I quickly leaned forward, my nose almost touching hers, and looked directly in her eyes. "I wouldn't try that if I were you, darling." I warned, glancing down to her lips. "I'm afraid you wouldn't like my decision."

Her face turned a bright shade of red. Whether that be from anger or embarrassment, I don't know. Probably the former.

"I think we're done now, professor," I smiled, still looking at a flustered y/n.

"Very good," Professor Choi stated. "This is an excellent potion. Especially that made by two sixth years. You may make your way back to your dorms. Have a lovely evening."

Y/n quickly gathered her things and stood to leave.

"Too flustered to say anything back, Lee?" I teased.

She smirked before quickly kissing my cheek. "Don't test me... sweetheart." Y/n whispered before turning and walking towards the door. "Goodnight Professor!"

"Goodnight Ms. Lee," Professor Choi replied.

I gathered my things and headed out the door and towards the steps to the dungeons with only one thing on my mind, how familiar my amortentia smelt.

Like y/n.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lee Minho's POV**

Having prefect duty was never fun, besides the rather scandalous thing you come across from time to time. Oh, the things I could tell everyone, but alas, I never will.

I rounded the corner on the first floor and came across two familiar faces. Han Jisung and Lee Donghyuck.

A smirk appeared on my face. "Good evening gentleman," I teased and wiggled my eyebrows. "And what are we up to? Shall I just turn and leave?" Jisung's face turned a bright shade of pink while Hyuck rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up, Minho," Donghyuck stated with a smile on his face. "If you're so curious, we just got out of detention with Professor Choi."

"I wish I could say I was surprised," I chuckled. "What did you do this time?"

"It's more like what he didn't do," Jisung scoffed. "Hyunjin was throwing balls of parchment at your sister in Charms and blamed Hyuck. I told Professor Siwon otherwise, however he didn't believe me, and I got angry, which landed me in detention."

"Do I have to knock some sense into that twat?" I asked. A mostly joking smile on my face. "Cause I will."

"I mean-" Jisung started. "Oh! I almost forgot. Y/n also got herself a detention, please don't kill her. She was standing up for me and Ryujin and broke Hyunjin's nose. He also got detention."

"Of course she did," I chuckled and looked around the corridor to make sure no teachers were in sight. "So what did Professor Choi have you do in detention?"

"We had to brew amortentia potions in pairs. Jisung and I were a pair and Hyunjin and y/n were a pair," Donghyuck stated. "She wasn't too pleased. And they're still on the classroom now."

"Amortentia? I guess he's teaching a class about it tomorrow," I sighed shaking my head. "So did you smell it?"

"Yeah," Hyuck replied. "Mine smelt like fresh baked cookies, fabric softener, and camera film."

"Rather unique, isn't it?" I declared. "Any ideas as to who it is?"

"I- well umm... kinda?" Hyuck started turning a little red.

"Yeah? Who? If you don't mind sharing," I teased.

"Mark Lee," Jisung blurted. This earned a smack from Donghyuck.

"You bastar-" Donghyuck yelled.

"Hyuck, please. We don't need a teacher hearing and you don't want another detention yet, do you?" I cautioned. "And relax. Your secret's safe with me."

Hyuck let out a sigh of relief.

"So Jisungie~" I smiled. "What did yours smell like?"

"M-Mine?" He started while turning a rather deep shade of red. "Uh...it smelt like green apples, freshly cut grass, and umm... febreze."

"Febreze?" I questioned. So,  
most likely a muggleborn or a half-blood. "Who smells like febreze?"

"I- well... umm." Ji stuttered, not answering any further.

I turned to Hyuck, who looked like he wasn't going to say anything, despite Jisung exposing him earlier. Jisung, however, stood looking at the toes of his doc martens.

_Febreze?_

_Febreze. Who at Hogwarts smells like Febre-_

_Me._

_I smelled like Febreze. And I often ate green apples. And I'm on the quidditch pitch, daily, practicing._

A smile lit up my face, and I recalled what my potion smelt like. Sweets, butterbeer, and pine trees.

I never thought much of it until now, but Sung always smelt like sweets as his cheeks were always stuffed with them. He looked so cute like that. And he absolutely adores butterbeer, I know that from all the time he spent at y/n and my house. But pine trees? Y/n, Jisung, and Ryujin often sit at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, by the black lake.

"I remember learning about Amortentia," I started with a wide smile. "We had to brew a batch this year in potions. I still remember what mine smelt like... sweets, butterbeer, and pine trees." Jisung's head shot up at this and he looked in my eyes. His cheeks were still tinted pink. Cute.

"Do you know who it is, Minho?" Hyuck asked. Curiosity lit up his face.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I do."

"Who?" Jisung questioned. His face displayed an unknown emotion.

"My amortentia smelt like," I started. "Han Jisung. And I think have an idea of who yours was, Sung."

Donghyuck looked back and forth between Jisung and I and seemed to connect the dots. "Oh."

Jisung's face lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree and then filled with panic. "You do?" He asked.

"Yeah. But you shouldn't be so worried, Sung," I smiled. "He most definitely likes you too. Cutie."

Hyuck looked at his wrist and at the watch that most definitely wasn't on his wrist. "Would you look at the time? I'm gonna get back to the common room..." and with that he ran off down the corridor and down the stairs to the Slytherin common room.

I walked up to Jisung and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Nothing to say baby boy?" I leaned closer and buried my face in his neck. "Hmm?"

Jisung, still shocked, wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. He hummed a no before I removed my face from his neck and looked into his eyes again.

"I have to continue my patrol of the castle now. If you want, I can come find you again later tonight," I whispered, a smirk present on my lips. He nodded.

I pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight baby boy. I'll see you later," I smiled, before turning and walking in the opposite direction, leaving a happy Jisung behind to walk to the Gryffindor dormitory.

The further I got down the corridor I heard voices bickering.

"What was that for, hmmm?" A male voice teased. "Am I that hard to resist?"

"Oh shut up, Hwang," a girl replied. "I just wanted to get a reaction out of you."

The pair rounded the corner and I saw my sister and Hyunjin.

"And what would you two be doing walking down the corridor together at this hour?" I joked. "Shall I leave you alone?"

"Merlin's beard, no," y/n exclaimed. "Don't leave me alone with him!"

"Hey!" Hyunjin cautioned. Fake hurt displayed on his face. "I have a name. And I'd rather pull all my hair out."

"Kinky," I laughed, both sending me a glare. "So how was detention? I just saw Donghyuck and Jisung. Both seemed glad to be out."

"It was fine," y/n replied. "We made a very impressive potion, according to Professor Choi. I guess I should give Hwang some credits for that as well."

Hyunjin put his hands over his heart. "Why thank you, Ms. Lee," he sniggered.

"Oh, shut up, before I take it back," my sister countered.

"So~" I started. "Hyuck and Sung told me what their potion smelt like, so now you've gotta tell me what yours was."

Hyunjin rolled his eyes before replying, "lavender, old books, and a cozy fire."

"Sounds delightful." And familar. I watched how he kept glancing at y/n every now and again, but I chose to ignore that. "What about you sis?"

"Me? Oh, I smelt peppermint, hair gel, and the dungeons," she smiled. "And before you say a Slytherin, Hyunjin already pointed that out."

"Ah one of my housemates?" I questioned and raised one of my eyebrows. "Could be Chan or Jaemin. I would have said Donghyuck, however, I think he's well aware as to what his potion smelt like, and it's not you."

"I doubt it's Chan," she laughed. "I've known him forever. He's like another brother."

"I'll give you that," I smiled. "So Jaemin~"

"I- I really don't know," she stuttered.

"Or you don't want to know," Hyunjin added.

Y/n sent him a another glare and he looked...hurt?

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. A Professor.

"Shit," Minho mumbled. "You best be on your way. I have to finish checking the corridors on this floor. Goodnight sis, I'll see you back at the dorms, Hwang."

"Goodnight," I heard both reply before I disappeared into the next hallway.

**Y/n's POV**

I turned to start up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower when I saw Professor Byun making his way down the corridor, hair dishevelled and tie messily tied.

I heard Hyunjin let out a chuckle behind me and I turned to shush him. Neither of us needed another detention.

Professor Byun looked at us with a small smile and continued on his way to his office.

Once he was out of sight, Hyunjin let out a proper laugh. I must admit he looked kind of attractive like this...shirt unbuttoned one or two buttons from the top and untucked, with his tie almost undone and hanging loosely around his neck.

Dammit, I'm supposed to hate him. I still hate him.

"What's so funny, Hwang?" I asked.

"Did you now see Professor Byun?" He questioned in between laughs. "Him and Professor Kim have been busy."

I smiled a little at this. "So? It's not like this is abnormal."

"I guess," he replied, still catching his breath.

"Whatever," I sighed and turned to walk up the stairs when Hyunjin's hand grabbed my wrist. "What now, Hwang?"

Instead of a verbal reply, his lips met my forehead. "I wasn't letting you get the satisfaction of leaving me speechless," he smirked. "Goodnight darling."

He then let go of my wrist and started down the hallway like nothing had happened.

I shook my head as I continued up the stairs to the Gryffindor dorms.

_What the hell?_

~

Ryujin and I sat at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast. Jisung was still nowhere in sight. I could hear Jeongin yelling from down the table, and then Seungmin telling him to shut up. Some chuckles could be heard because of this, from Ravenclaws and from other houses. Talks of quiddich hung in the air, as tryouts were this week and tournaments started the next.

After about half an hour, Jisung came rushing into the great hall and sat across from me and next to Ryujin. "Morning," he greeted, as he piled food on his plate. "How was detention after Hyuck and I left?"

"Morning," I smiled, noticing something off about Ji but I couldn't place it. "It went as well as it could with Hyunjin."

"What about your potion?" He asked. "How'd it go? How'd it smell?"

"Professor Choi said it was excellent. Especially because it was made by two sixth years," I stated. "My amortentia smelt like peppermint, hair gel, and the dungeons."

"The dungeons!" Jisung exclaimed a little too loudly. This drew all attention to him.

"At least try to be quieter," Ryujin teased. "And you're acting like it's a bad thing. It could be Jaemin."

"Or Chan," Jisung added. I rolled my eyes.

"Or Hyunj-"

"Well if it isn't my favourite trio," a voice spoke behind me. Chan.

"Morning, Chan," Jisung smiled.

"Morning," the older greeted with a cheeky smile and took a seat next to me. "So what are we talking about?"

"Nothi-" I started.

"Y/n's amortentia," Ji blurted.

"Seriously, Sung?" I asked.

"Ooooh," Chan joked. "And what did it smell like?"

"Peppermint, hair gel, and the dungeons," I sighed.

"The dungeons?" Chan chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

"And before you ask, I know it's not you," I stated. "You don't smell like that and I see you as more of a brother."

"Glad we've got that covered, sis," he smiled. I gave him a little shove and laughter filled the air.

"So, are you all trying out for quidditch later?" He asked. "I am."

"I am," Ryujin exclaimed.

"Me too!" Jisung yelled, once again drawing attention to himself.

"I am too," I stated.

"That's great!" Chan declared. "I'll have to come and wat-"

"Umm Chan?" A voice spoke from behind us. I turned to see a girl I didn't recognize.

"Yes?" Chan questioned.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?" She asked.

"Sure!" He smiled before watching the girl walk off and back to her house table. He then turned back to look at us. "What?"

Once again, we burst into a fit of giggles.

~

Tryouts were going well. There was a decent turnout, whether that was to attend Gryffindor tryouts or just watch. Lee Chan, better known as Dino, was captain this year and was watching us closely to pick the team, with the help of Professor Liu.

Like I said, everything was going well until a familiar sight of green and grey approached the pitch, brooms in hand. As they got closer I saw Chan mouth, "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

Minho had an apologetic smile on his face, and Hyunjin and Yeji stood with smug smiles. I just shook my head.

"Jaemin, we reserved the field today," Dino stated. "Your tryouts aren't until tomorrow."

"What about a game?" Jaemin suggested with a smirk. "Practice for both teams before the season begins."

Dino turned to look at the Gryffindor tryouts and we all nodded our heads. "Alright," he agreed and held his hand out. "Professor Liu will be the referee, as always."

Jaemin shook Dino's hand. "Deal."

I hopped on my broom and looked to Jisung and Ryujin. They looked as confused as I was, but all was fair in love and quidditch, I guess.

We all circled around the centre of the pitch, several feet into the air. Professor Liu stood in the middle of this circle. "Now, I want a fair and clean game. Ok?" We all nodded our heads but some faces displayed that it would be otherwise.

With that, she released the bludgers and the snitch, and then tossed the quaffle. My eyes were quick to follow the snitch, but so were Hyunjin's. I noticed Yukhei make his way towards the goal posts and Ryujin currently had the ball, but that was the least of my concerns right now. I had to focus on the snitch.

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

And so, game began. Yukhei and Jaemin were guarding their respective goal posts, while the others flew freely around the pitch. Ryujin flew across the field, narrowly avoiding bludgers sent by Minho and Minhee. She threw the quaffle and it went through the goalposts, just barley slipping through Jaemin's fingers. One point to Gryffindor.

The game continued fairly neck and neck. Minho hit a bludger towards Jisung, who barely avoided it and glared him. Minho wore a cheeky grin and winked at him before continuing down the pitch. A flustered Jisung's eyes followed, and while not watching where he was going, he almost flew into the stands.

The game was now 25-24 for Gryffindor.

Y/n and Hyunjin were many metres from the ground, on the search for the snitch. It would win them the game. A tiny buzzing sound caught their attention as it zoomed past y/n's face and continued on.

It was so bloody fast.

The seekers flew neck and neck down the field, brooms knocking against one another and arms outstretched to the snitch. Their fingers almost grabbing it.

However, a scream from below caught their attention, mainly Y/n's. She slowed and looked to see Yeji push Park Jisung off his broom, and he was now falling meters down to the pitch.

Hyunjin had hesitated at this, and looked from y/n, to Jisung, and then to the snitch. He wrapped his fingers around the little golden ball.

The game had finished.

Y/n looked at Hyunjin and noticed the snitch in his hands. The usual glare that would be displayed across her face was replaced by disappointment before she turned and flew down as fast as she could to check on the fourth year.

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

**Y/N's POV**

So many emotions clouded my mind as I zoomed down the pitch. Concern, anger, disappointment...

The fourth year was lying on the ground, holding his arm. Professor Liu and the Gryffindors that tried out were circled around him, along with Minho and Chan. The other Slytherin's just landed and bathed in their victory. 174 points of it.

"Mr. Lee Chan, please escort Mr. Park Jisung to the hospital wing," Professor Liu states. "As for you, Ms. Hwang, you'll be coming with me." Professor Liu practically pulled Yeji off the pitch.

Before Dino brought the fourth year to the hospital wing, he stopped. "Congratulations to everyone who tried out today. You put up a great fight and did extremely well. Everyone has made the team, but I'm sorry, Jisung. Due to that fall, I'm afraid you'll be unable to play this season."

"It's alright," the boy sighed, clearly in a lot of pain. "I'll happily commentate the games." And with that, they left, and the remaining players from both teams made their way towards the changing room.

When I entered, there was plenty of commotion. Yukhei was yelling at Seonghwa, who was yelling back, and Yangyang looked like he was going to punch Hyunjin. Fine with me.

I pulled off my quidditch robes, still wearing the T-shirt underneath and pulled on a hoodie. I failed to notice how Minho has pulled his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his forehead, revealing his muscular stomach, how Jisung stared, and how they both disappeared moments after.

"So, Lee," Hyunjin started with a smirk on his face. "Failed to catch the snitch, today? Was it because I'm so handsome?"

I was too upset that we lost wrongfully, and that poor Park Jisung was injured, that I couldn't care less about what Hwang had to say. I had no sassy remarks left for him. "Shut up, Hwang. Please."

"Oh, why?" He teased. "Are you sad that you lost? Finally admit that I'm better than you? And that the Slytherin team is superior? Can't handle loosing, Lee?"

"I said shut up, Hwang," I threatened, this time more aggressive.

"What are you gonna do? Hmmm? Punch me again?"

I turned around, hands balled into fists and eyes on the verge of crying. "Punch you? Oh, I wouldn't dream of giving you the satisfaction," I spat. "You're a cheater, a liar, and your sister hurt a fourth year, a bloody kid, Hyunjin! And you probably knew about her scheme. You are a good for nothing prick. I can't believe I used to think that maybe, just maybe you were better than Yeji and that you could redeem yourself. But let me tell you this, Hwang. You will never, never get the chance to redeem yourself to me." I stormed out of the changing room and off to the edge of the forbidden forrest that overlooked the lake. My place. And I didn't care if anyone came looking for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryujin and I once again made our way to the Great Hall without Jisung. Seriously, where does this boy go? As we continued our way down the corridor to the Great Hall, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I apologized. Upon noticing the person I bumped into was Felix, I smiled. "Oh hey! I haven't seen you much lately."

"Hi," he said with a smile that could light up a whole room. "N,o I haven't seen much of you, either. I've been kinda swamped with course work. I swear, Professor Choi doesn't like me. I have to write an 5 page essay on veritaserum before Thursday."

"Oh no," I frowned. "You've got this, Lix!"

He laughed, smile still on his face. "I heard about what happened at your tryouts yesterday. How is everyone?"

"Everyone was a bit shocked and very concerned, but besides that I think everyone's alright. "I sighed. "Poor Jisung has to stay in the hospital wing for a few more days. He had to drink Skele-Gro and is probably in lots of pain, which hurts me. Minho broke his wrist when we were little. He vowed to never drink that damned potion again, but it helps."

"I hope he gets better soon. The poor boy was so excited for the quidditch season and now he can't play," he replied. "Hear anything about Yeji?"

"Nothing yet," I rolled my eyes. "She should be suspended."

"I agree," Felix declared.

"Felix!"

"Oh sorry, y/n, I have to get going now. I promised I'd help Jeno with something," he apologized. "It was nice talking to you!" He took off towards the other Hufflepuff.

I entered the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table to take a seat next to Ryujin, and Jisung, who had finally shown up. My eyes scanned over him, and I noticed the red and purple spots that peppered his neck and undoubtedly continued under the collar of his shirt.

"Ji," I started. "Your...um, your neck."

His eyes widened and panic filled his face before glaring at the Slytherin table. The only person in his line of vision was-

"Yeji!" Ryujin yelled, drawing way to much attention to herself. "Did she do this to you?"

"Um, w-well," he stuttered.

"It is Yeji!" I exclaimed. "Really, Ji, after what she did yesterday."

"I-"

"How did you even manage to get her?" Yeji asked. "After all, you're a so called 'Mudblood.'"

"Well-"

"You know what," Ryujin sighed. "I don't even want to know."

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Besides the Jisung and Yeji fiasco, breakfast went fairly well. We were now in divination class. The class was required for all students of all years to take, because there hadn't been a Professor until now. The classroom was crowed with 36 bodies in it.

Y/n and Jaemin sat together towards the back. To the right of them was Minho and Jisung, and to the left was Hyunjin and Yangyang. Ryujin and Yeji sat together, towards the front.

Y/n, who had previously been chatting with Jaemin, now rested her head on his shoulder as they listened to Professor Lee drone on and on about what they would be learning in class today. Tessomancy.

Hyunjin kept glancing at y/n with a strange expression on his face, just wanting her near for some reason, and was not focused on class in the least.

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

"Mr Hwang," Professor Lee called. No response. "Hwang Hyunjin," she tried again.

This time, he seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. "Yes?" He questioned. A few chuckles could be heard from around the classroom.

"Would you like to tell the class what tessomancy is?" Professor Lee asked.

"Tessomancy?" He questioned. "I'm sorry, I don't know." He truly seemed apologetic.

"If you had been paying attention, you would have heard Mr. Kim say it's the study of tea leaves. 5 points from Slytherin house." A few of the Slytherins groaned at this.

"Now, look in the tea cups on your desks. What do you see?" The professor asked. "Ms. Y/n, what do you see?"

"I see a sun," I smiled, my head still on Jaemin's shoulder. "According to our textbook, that means great happiness is coming my way."

"Very good," she stated. "What about you, Jaemin?"

"I see a Falcon," he declared. "Which means there's a deadly enemy in my future, or whatever. I doubt it."

"Han Jisung?"

"Uh, mine is a skull," he sighed. "So there's danger in my path."

"And Mr. Hwang?"

"Mine is a cross." He mumbled, uninterested. His mind was on something, someone else. "Trials and suffering."

"Very good, Hyunjin. Thank you for paying attention this time."

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

As class went on, Professor Lee had to tell Changbin and Felix to be quiet because they had burst out into a fit of laughter and giggles, and Felix couldn't stop.

Minho was also teasing and flirting with Jisung the whole class. Jisung got very flustered. Y/n was too caught up in chatting with Jaemin to notice.

Chaelin also called on Chan during class, however, they were never sure which one of them was called on, Lee Chan or Bang Chan, so they both answered from the same table. She chuckled at this.

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

As I was walking out of the divination classroom, a hand grabbed my wrist. When I turned, the face wasn't who I expected to see. "Oh, hi Jaemin," I smiled. "What's up?"

"Wanna go for a walk with me?" He asked.

"Sure," I agreed. He reached out and took my hand. We walked through the castle and down to the bridge.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday," he apologized. "It was Yeji's idea for us to come and play your team, it was good practice and all but Jisung shouldn't have been pushed off his broom."

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault," I reassured. "At least you apologized."

"Yeah. I still feel really bad about it, though." he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "But all talk in quidditch aside, would you maybe want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to," I smiled. We stared out over the bridge in a comfortable silence for a while before Jaemin cleared his throat. When I turned to look, his eyes glanced from mine to my lips, then back to my eyes. I got stuck in a trance as his face leaned closer and closer to mine. However this was broken when I saw the presence of a figure at the end of the bridge. Hyunjin.

"Y/n!" He yelled. "Can I talk to you?"

I leaned away from Jaemin and mumbled a quiet "sorry," before running down the bridge towards Hyunjin. But when I got to him, I continued walking. He was quick to catch up.

"Y/n, where are you going?" He asked. I turned to him.

"Where am I going? I'm going away from you." I replied. "You-"

"Okay, listen. I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday," he started. "I wasn't aware of my sister's plans, and I sure as hell didn't want a fourth year injured. If it's any consolation, and it's probably not, I wrote home to mother and father and they were none too pleased at her actions. She'll be in a lot of bloody trouble when she gets home. Not to mention all the detention Professor Liu is making her do."

"And why should I believe you?" I questioned. "You've done nothing but lie to me and tease me."

If it was possible for Hyunjin's already sad face to fall more, it did. "I'm not lying. For once,  
I'm not," he stated. Sincerity painted his face and laced his voice. "Please, believe me."

"You know what, Hwang? To hell with it," I replied. "I'll believe you, just this once."

Hyunjin let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank Merlin," he smiled.

"Is that all now, Hyunjin? I have a paper to finish for Professor Choi before tomorrow."

"No, no," he started. "Would you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast this morning continued as it normally did filled with chatter and laughter. Jisung was actually on time today, but still acting a little suspicious.

"Did you hear Chaeryeong is being added to our Herbology class?" Jisung asked. "I know she's in Ryujin's year but apparently she's gifted in the corse."

"I didn't hear," I smiled. "I heard that she was gifted from some other students though, Ryujin included."

"Ms. Kim was very impressed," Ryujin sighed. "Some of the other fifth years are jealous of her."

The chatter continued touching on anything from courses to the Hogsmeade trip later today.

However the atmosphere grew tense after a while and when Ryujin placed her fork on the table and began speaking again, this time more serious, I knew why.

"I talked to Yeji during divination yesterday," Ryujin stated. Jisung froze and looked up from his plate with a mouthful of food. "She said that she would never. Never, be with Jisung. So Ji, care to explain yesterday."

"I... well," He started. "Uhh gotta blast." With that he got up and ran out of the great hall.

"Get back here you idiot," Ryujin yelled as she ran after him. Almost every pair of eyes in the room following her.

Her yelling and Jisung's screams could be heard even when they had left the great hall and were making their was down the corridor.

I starred out the windows of the great haul and continued to sip my mug of coffee and take bites out of my toast. I didn't need to chase after Jisung and Ryujin when they would tell me whatever he was hiding, if it was anything, later.

I was lost in my own thoughts when someone slid onto the bench next to me. Hyunjin.

"So? Do you have an answer for me?" He asked with a smile.

"You know it's a little late, right?" I sighed. "Jaemin already asked me."

His face fell. "Can't you just cancel?" He questioned.

"Well not exactly... I'd rather go with him. Sorry," I apologized.

He sighed. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before he spoke up once again. "I hear Seonghwa calling out to me, I should get going." He got up, walked over to the Slytherin table again, and sat next to Seonghwa. Promptly avoiding his sister. Why was he avoiding Yeji?

"I didn't hear anything," I mumbled.

~

When I walked into Professor Byun's classroom I saw Hyunjin urgently talking with him, and waving his hands. The Professor had an understanding look on his face.

"Professor please? There's got to be some way." He pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do for you Hyunjin," Professor Byun sighed with a small smile.

"Y/n?" I turned to see Jaemin. He was wearing a green jacket, white crew neck, black sweatpants and vans. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and he took my hand in his and led me over to the tables to lean against.

"Anywhere in particular you'd like to go while at Hogsmeade today?" He asked. "I would like to go to Zonko's, to get some supplies to prank some earlier years."

"Nowhere in particular I guess," I started. "Perhaps Honeydukes? I love sweets"

"I'll make sure we get there," He smiled. "So y/n-"

"Alright class. My main intentions for today are getting a gift for Professor Kim and drink that much butterbeer I can't get back to Hogwarts." He stated with a smile. Laughs were heard from around the classroom. "I'm going to give each person a piece of parchment with one of your classmates names on them. You'll be in charge of checking on them to ensure no one gets lost. Are we clear?"

A series of yeses were heard from around the classroom as Baekhyun handed out the tiny pieces of parchment. When I got handed mine, Minho was written on it. He was completely capable of looking out for himself, but I'd check on him.

~

Once everyone got to Hogsmeade, Professor Byun quickly wandered off leaving us behind. Eventually everyone broke up into groups and went their own ways.

Jaemin grabbed my hand. "Shall we get going?" He questioned.

"Sure," I smiled. With that he took my hand and we headed into Gladrag's Wizardwear.

We were walking around the store and Jaemin had picked up some pieces of clothing that he had liked, which were mainly sweaters. I didn't see anything that caught my attention so I just followed Jaemin around as he continued to browse.

"Do you think this colour would look good on me?" He asked, holding up a maroon sweater.

Before I could answer him, the bell rang Hyunjin had walked into the store.

"I think that colour would look lovely on you," I replied now only giving Jaemin half my attention.

"Well, I'm going to go try these on." He stated. When Jaemin went into the changing room, Hyunjin grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the shop.

"Hyunjin!" I exclaimed. "What the hell?"

He said nothing, and lead me into Honey Duke's.

"Hwang Hyunjin!"

"What? I can tell you weren't having much fun with him," he stated. "You know, you looked very uncomfortable when I found you yesterday."

"Oh shut up Hyunjin," I sighed. A smile ghosted my lips. "And I was completely fine yesterday."

"Yeah? You leaned away when he tried to kiss you," he chuckled and leaned closer to me. "You didn't lean away when I kissed your forehead a few nights ago." He smirked. "Or just then."

"I, well... ummm," I started. "Oh look there's Minho! I'm supposed to be checking in on him! Yeah, he looks fine."

Hyunjin laughed, a real genuine laugh. "Sure, whatever you want to believe princess." He smiled. "Let's look at the sweets, ok?"

My face lit up. "Sweets?"

"Yes sweets," he chuckled. "I'm going to get a chocolate frog and some liquorice wands. Do you want anything?"

"I'll have some pumpkin pasties and a chocolate frog," I smiled. "I can buy them myself though."

Hyunjin picked his candy off the shelves and then grabbed mine. "No, this is my treat princess."

My cheeks flushed pink at the nickname. "Hyunjin are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," he reassured before walking up to the counter and paying. "You've gotta share though."

"That's quite alright with me," I sighed.

Once the cashier handed him the bag with the sweets, he took my hand in his and lead me from Honeydukes.

We walked up the cobblestone street until we got to a brightly coloured building. Zonko's Joke Shop. We pushed the door open and entered. The jingle of the bell could barley be heard.

The store was already crowded with our classmates. Mahogany shelves lined the walls filled with joke and prank products.

Hyunjin picked up a Rubby O'Chicken and watched how it danced an Irish step dance. A small laugh left my lips but practically went unnoticed among all the commotion in the store, but not unnoticed by Hyunjin, who also laughed as the chicken danced.

I scanned the shelves of all the bright coloured packages that lined the walls, my eyes were drawn to the pink and purple creatures that were at the back of the store. Hyunjin noticed and placed the rubber chicken back and we walked to the back of the store.

I put my hand out to one and it cautiously climbed on. "Hi little fellow," I cooed. "Look how cute it is Hyunjin!"

He turned to look at me and replied. "Yeah it is."  
Little did I know that this was directed at me and not the Pygmy Puff.

I began picking the small creatures up and placing them on Hwang to see how he would react.

One in his head,

no reaction.

One on each shoulder,

still no reaction, until the creatures moved closer to his neck and their fur brushed up against him.

Then laughter filled the air. "Y/n get these bloody creatures off me," he pleaded in between laughs and taking breaths. "Please... it tickles."

I chuckled at his reaction and removed the Pygmy Puffs and put them back in their place on the shelf before Hyunjin flicked them off into the store.

Our laughter was still filling the air when I noticed Jaemin walking in. Shit.

"Hyunjin~" I started. Luckily he seemed to already notice our issue and dragged me to hide behind a display with him.

"Bloody hell," he muttered under his breath. Once Jaemin had left the store, or hopefully at least, we came out of our hiding spot.

It was then I realized it has been about an hour since I had last seen my brother and I was supposed to be checking in on him.

"Oh shit where's Minho?" I exclaimed.

"I haven't seen him since Honeydukes but we can look for him," he replied with a reassuring smile.

This time I took his hand and lead him out of the store. We checked first in Dervish and Banges. No luck.

We returned to Gladrag's Wizardwear. He wasn't there.

We entered The Three Broomsticks and saw Professor Byun passed out on the counter.

"Poor Professor Byun," I sighed. "I wonder did he get his gift for Professor Kim?"

"I'm not sure," Hyunjin chuckled. "However there is a bag next to him so that could be her gift."

"I'm going to ask the server if Minho has been in here," I stated. "Want anything?"

"I'll have a hot butterbeer please." He replied. With that I left him by the door and walked up to the server.

"Excuse me, can I get two hot butterbeers to go please?" I asked. "And I was wondering if my brother was here today. His name is Minho."

"Lee Minho? He and some skinny blonde boy were here earlier," the server replied and handed me the butterbeers. "That's 2 gallons please."

I handed them the money before mumbling a quiet "Thank you," and walking back to Hyunjin.

"He was here earlier," I sighed and handed him his butterbeer. "Apparently he was here with a skinny blonde boy? Whoever that is. Should we continue looking?"

"Thank you," he smiled. "Well we need to find him don't we?"

"I suppose."

We left the pub and entered Madam Puddifoot's. He weren't in there either.

"Hey Hyunjin," I started. "What were you talking to Professor Byun so urgently about this morning?"

"Oh nothing," he replied. "Just uhh my grade on our assignment that's all."

"Sure," I sighed as we walked into Scrivenshaft's Quill shop. Minho was still not in sight.

"Bloody hell where is he!" I exclaimed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Don't worry. We'll find him," Hyunjin reassured.

We walked into The Hog' Head. Shivers were sent down my spine. This place gave me the creeps. But alas Minho wasn't there either.

And he wouldn't be at the train station, so that left one place.

The Shrieking Shack.

"He's got to be at the Shrieking Shack," I mumbled and began walking in that direction. Hyunjin followed.

The closer to the shack we got the more scared I got. Hyunjin noticed this and took my hand and rubbed tiny circles in the back of it.

After a few more minutes the shack was in sight, but still no Minho. We had been looking for 2 hours now.

"Bloody hell Minho when I find yo-," I started however stopped at a noise from the trees to our right.

Moaning.

Hyunjin and I froze at this. "Minho?" I called out before walking into the trees. "Merlin's beard if I see anything."

After passing a few more trees, Hyunjin now stood at my side once again and I couldn't believe the sight before us. Minho was standing, more like leaning, against a tree with only his emerald sweater with the white collar peeking from the top, and his underwear on. As if that wasn't enough Jisung, still clad in a white shirt, black ripped jeans, and docs, had been kneeling in front of him, hair messed up, but quickly stood at the sight of us. Both of them were painted with hickeys and panic was written on their faces.

A small laugh left Hyunjin's mouth but he was quick to cover it with a cough or sneeze. I stood there flabbergasted.

'So this is where Ji has been getting the hickeys,' I thought until realization hit me.

"MINHO YOU'RE FUCKING MY BEST FRIEND!"


	5. Chapter 5

After finding Jisung and Minho in the forest together, I couldn't say that I was either disappointed or surprised. I knew Ji had been sneaking off to someone, but I hadn't suspected my brother.

"Sooo Minho~" I teased. "You're screwing my best friend."

"Yeah, is that not ok?" He questioned, sending a smirk at Jisung.

"Oh not at all," I replied with a smile. "I'm quite happy for the two of you. I just hadn't expected it, as I wouldn't date Chan."

"Chan's too old for you, anyway," he chucked.

"Shut up, Min," I laughed. "He's only a year older than me. He's not my type anyways."

"So what is your type then?" Jisung asked, sending a glance towards Hyunjin.

"Umm..." I started. "I'm not really sure, I've never really been with anyone."

This had earned a small chuckle from Hyunjin.

"Oh like you've been with tons of people, Hwang," I glared.

"More than you," he replied with a teasing smile on his lips.

The banter continued on the way back to the Three Broomsticks after Minho and Jisung got properly dressed again. Hyunjin's leather jacket now adorned my shoulders because I had been cold. We ordered more butterbeer and sat at a table with the new couple. Chaeryeong and Ryujin, who had been sitting alone, came to join us at the table. Chan also joined us because his Hogsmeade date wanted to spend some time with her friends. From the corner of my eye I saw Jaemin, who was sitting with Jeno, glaring at me. Chatter and banter was like normal until Ryujin spoke up.

"Why is Hwang here?" She asked, annoyance lacing her voice.

"That's irrelevant right now," I sighed. This earned an elbow to my side from Hyunjin. "Let's talk about Minho and Jisung... my best friend and my brother, in a relationship."

Ryujin rolled her eyes before moving on in the conversation. "So, Professor Byun is passed out over there."

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

I was wandering the halls after we got back from Hogsmeade and making my way towards the kitchens in hopes to grab a snack, when I felt a pair of arms hug me from behind. I drew my wand and pointed it at the person.

"It's only me, princess," Hyunjin chuckled. "You can put your wand away now."

"Bloody hell, Hyunjin," I let out a sigh of relief before putting my wand back in my pocket and relaxing into his touch "I almost hexed you."

"But you didn't." I didn't need to see his face to tell that a smile decorated it. "You couldn't hex this pretty face anyways. I was surprised you reacted so fast."

"For all I knew, you could have been trying to kidnap me," I exclaimed.

"At Hogwarts?" He laughed. "Are you doing anything later this evening?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes," I started. "I'm going to the quidditch pitch with Jaemin later."

"Ditch him and come to the astronomy tower with me," He offered, now resting his chin on my sholder.

"And why should I do that?" I questioned. "If I recall, I've already ditched him once today because of you."

"Oh, come on," he teased. "You know you want to, princess."

I couldn't stop a smile from forming on my lips from the nickname. "Okay fine."

Hyunjin let out a celebratory "yes" and hugged me tighter before letting go and continuing to make his way down the hall.

"Meet me there in an hour."

As Hyunjin turned and walked down the hall, I couldn't help but realize that he smelled familiar.

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Around an hour later, I left the kitchen with snacks for Hyunjin and I and made my way towards the stairs to the astronomy tower. And bloody hell, there were there a lot of them.

After what seemed like an eternity to climb the stairs, I had reached the top and saw Hyunjin gazing out over the railing. I paused and watched him stand there for a minute.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare princess?"

"Well I-" I began, moving to stand next to him and passing him a mug of tea.

"No need to be embarrassed about it, if it were you standing here I would stop and stare too." He smiled and gladly accepted the mug of tea.

A light dusting of pink coated my cheeks at this. "Was there any particular reason why you wanted me to meet you up here tonight, Hwang?"

"To just talk? And c'mon princess, you've gotta give me a better nickname than that," he teased.

"Fine," I sighed and playfully rolled my eyes. "What would you rather? Sweets? Sweetheart?"

"Either is fine," he chuckled. "As long as it's coming from you."

"Okay sweetheart, is there anything in particular you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Is there anything you want to know?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Just tell me about you," I smiled.

"Well, my name is Hwang Hyunjin, my favourite colour is green, and I want to teach defence against the dark arts after we graduate." He started, his empty hand brushing against mine. "Or play quidditch professionally, not really sure yet."

"Okay well my name is Lee y/n, my favourite colour would have to be red, and I'd also like to teach. Whether at Hogwarts or something muggle related, I'm not sure," I sighed. His hand once again brushed against mine before taking it into his own and intertwining our fingers. I looked up and was met with a smile as he glanced at our hands. "I have a brother, which I'm sure you're already aware, my mum's a muggle and my dad's a wizard. Mum teaches in a muggle school and dad works at the ministry. We've always been close and Min and I love to tease each other and joke around, but we're always there for the other when we need it."

"I have a sister, which like you said are probably already aware of, and mum and dad. We've never had the closest relationship and they always seemed to favour Yeji over me. And they're certainly not the best people, I've realized this more recently and have made a poor attempt at distancing myself from them. They don't really support me or my future choices," he explained. "And I'm really bloody sorry for anything I've said or done to you or your friends in the past, I didn't know any better."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, Jinnie," I apologized. "And don't worry toomuch about it. We all make mistakes."

"I sill feel awful for it. I've said things, called you things, that no one deserves to ever be called." He took a deep breath and turned to once again look at me. His eyes seemed a little glassy. "And you didn't put up with it, which I'm grateful for, but I know I hurt you and that pains me."

A single tear started to roll down his cheek, which I was quick to gently wipe away. "It's alright now. Don't force yourself to tell it all to me now, whenever you're ready. Okay, Jinnie?"

"Alright, princess."

We stood in silence for a few minutes, an unknown force between us slowly drawing us closer together. Centimetre by centimetre, our faces grew closer, and just as our lips were about to meet, footsteps and laughter could be heard making their way up the stairs. Changbin and Felix. The force pulling us together quickly broke and we jolted apart. Startled by the sudden noise, Hyunjin's mug fell over the ledge of the tower, but this was the least of our worries. We had to hide.

Hyunjin, still holding my hand, pulled me behind a column and we stood there still and quietly as the pair finished stumbling up the stairs, too caught up in themselves to notice us or the sound of the mug now hitting the ground.

Changbin was quick to push Felix up against the wall of the astronomy tower and kiss him. I almost gasped, but Hyunjin's hand was quick to cover my mouth before we quietly started to tiptoe down the hundreds of stairs.

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

After several minutes of descending the stairs of the astronomy tower, we made our way towards the Gryffindor common room. We walked in a comfortable silence and on high alert for teachers and prefects.

Upon turning the corner to the hall that led to the common room, Jisung and Minho could be seen, and there was no way I could walk past them without being caught.

"Hyunjin," I sighed. "I'm not going to be able to get into the common room. My brother is outside, and he'll freak if he sees you, and I don't really want another detention. I might have to sleep in the halls or a classroom."

"Nope, I'm not having you do that, princess," he once again held my hand. "You're going to come with me. " And with that he led me down the hall once again, this time towards the Sytherin common room.

After descending a few more staircases, we had entered the dungeons and a bare stone wall could be seen. Hyunjin muttered a password and the door opened. No students could be seen in the living area of the common room. Perfect.

"Follow me," Hyunjin whispered.

We once again climbed another staircase, this time to the dorms. He carefully pushed open a dark wooden door which revealed five beds.

"I share this room with Jaemin. The others have rooms further down the hall," he explained. The room itself looked somewhat cozy despite the cold looking colours and decor. While I was busy looking around the small room, Hyunjin passed me a big green hoodie. "This is for you to sleep in. I figured it would be more comfortable than your robes."

"Thank you, but I can't sleep with a skirt on," I pointed out.

"Then don't," he replied.

"But I don't have any pants," I mumbled.

"So? I don't see a problem, just don't wear any," he stated, not a hint of teasing on his voice.

"You're ridiculous, you know," I stated. "At least turn around while I change."

"Sure," he smiled. "I'm going to run to the bathroom down the hall to change. I'll be back before you know it."

With that he quickly walked out of the room leaving me and a deeply asleep Jaemin. I removed my uniforms and pulled on Hyunjin's hoodie, which came to about my mid thigh, and carefully folded the clothes I had just removed and placed them on the trunk at the end of Hyunjin's bed.

I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Hyunjin to come back. Soon enough he came back through the door.

"You're going to be sleeping with me, okay?" He asked.

"Okay," I replied and watched as he flopped onto the small bed and made room for me. I laid down next to him and was quickly covered up by the soft blankets thqt adorned his bed. Then an arm snaked its way around my waist.

"Goodnight, princess," he smiled and let out a yawn. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Jinnie," I replied sleepily before laying my head on his chest and soon after entered dreamland.

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

When Jaemin awoke the next morning, he was met with an unhappy sight: Y/n and Hyunjin were snuggled up together, and he was not pleased. He angrily got up and made his way out of the room, sending another glance at y/n on his way out.

Shortly after, Hyunjin woke up and carefully stood so as to not wake his princess, and then quietly made his way out of the room.

However, the Slytherin dorm wouldn't be quiet for long.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke the next morning to the sound of yelling and the familiar sight of Hyunjin's dorm room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" A voice yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" A different voice screamed back. 

Jaemin and Hyunjin.

I walked out the hallway and stood hidden behind the doorframe and watched as they continued. 

"You slept together!" Jaemin shouted. "You could have done something to her!"

"Yeah we slept together, but we didn't have sex, you bastard! I didn't even touch her!" Hyunjin countered, both hurt and anger present in his voice. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I know what kind of person you are, Hwang. You're a selfish, self centred prick who cares for nobody but himself," Jaemin accused.

"No, Jaemin. You only know the person I was forced to be, and I hate myself for it!" Hyunjin roared. "You have no idea who I actually am or how I treat Y/n."

"Whatever, it's not safe for her and she could have gotten in big trouble if word got around that you slept together!" Jaemin growled.

"For the last fucking time, we didn't have sex! And I most certainly didn't take advantage of her." Hyunjin boomed.

"Well how am I supposed to believe that? Hm?"

I could tell that Hyunjin was about to physically fight Jaemin, and at this point Slytherin's were staring at them in the common room. 

"You wanna know why you should believe me so fucking bad if you're so curious?" There was a pause. His voice faltered. "Because I love her. I'm in love with her. Is that enough proof for you?" I peeked out enough to see a gentle, pained look in his eyes.

"Listen, it's not only you who likes her. You've got some competition."

I gasped a little too loudly and drew the attention of Hyunjin. He was seething. But, when he turned to look at me, his face softened, like he wanted to say a million words all at once.

"Run out of words to say now, have you?" Jaemin teased. "Have you accepted that I'm better for your precious princess?"

Princess. 

The way he said it. Princess. A nickname I had grown to love. Filled with disgust. I hated it. 

"No, however, I suggest you watch what you're saying now or she might hear." Hyunjin smiled smugly. With that I tucked away behind the door before Jaemin could see me.

"Stop hiding, princess. You can come out now." 

I didn't move. The nickname sounded so much better leaving Hyunjin's mouth. Footsteps were heard approaching before his head peeked around with an apologetic smile. He gently took my hand in his and lead me back to his dorm room. 

I plopped down on the bed and he sat next to me, pulling me into a hug and resting his chin on my head. "I'm sorry for all the commotion this morning. Did you at least sleep well?"

"It's okay, Jinnie," I whispered. "I didn't catch all of your argument, anyways. But I did sleep well, thank you for asking."

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "We could go get breakfast."

"A little," I sighed. "Breakfast would be nice."

"And you need to be energized, you have a big Quidditch game today," he smiled. 

"Yeah. I guess I do," I chuckled.

"Get changed and then we can head up to the Great Hall," he stated before turning to leave the room. He paused at the doorway, looking back slightly. "You can keep the hoodie, by the way. It looks great on you."

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Y/n left for the Great Hall after Hyunjin told her he'd meet her there.

Upon getting dressed, Hyunjin left the common room. However, instead of heading straight to the Great Hall, he took a detour to the Gryffindor common room. 

On the way there, he stopped Jisung in the halls, who was was a little startled. He was still a bit scared of Hyunjin. 

"Hey, Jisung," Hyunjin greeted. "I have a favour to ask of you." 

"Uhh I-I," Jisung stuttered. "Wh-what is it?"

"Could you maybe sneak me into your common room?" Hyunjin asked. "And let me borrow your hat and scarf, the ones in your house colours."

"Yeah...I guess," Jisung answered turning back in the direction of his common room. "May I ask why?" 

"Don't worry about it, Han," Hyunjin warned. 

"Oh, alright then." Jisung sighed as they reached the common room. "Fortuna Major."

Jisung entered the common room, checking if the coast was clear, before gesturing for Hyunjin to follow him inside. 

He was quick to grab his hat and scarf for Hyunjin before practically dragging him out of the common room once again.

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

It was a cool autumn day. The sky was a dull grey and cheering roared from the stands and from the various houses. 

Colours of red, gold, yellow, and black painted the sky as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams once again competed. This time however, was different. This time there was an over enthusiastic Slytherin decorated in red and gold cheering for who he would like to call his 'girlfriend' but could not...yet.

Hwang Hyunjin, was screaming for the Gryffindor team, or more specifically y/n, as they played the Hufflepuff team. 

He cheered especially loud when y/n caught the snitch and won the game.

Besides Hyunjin, there was another thrilled and anxious Slytherin at the game. 

Lee Minho sat nervously waiting for the Gryffindor team, or more specifically Jisung, to turn to the crowd. Once he did, he ran to the edge of the stands and held up a sign which had written "HAN JISUNG, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

Jisung, now a bright shade of red, yelled a 'yes' before almost falling off his broom with a smile on his face because an unexpected gust of wind.

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Minho and Jisung made their way towards the library hand in hand. Minho had decided to help Ji with Defence Against the Dark Arts course work, despite Jisung's plentiful protests. 

Once arriving, they sat together at a table and Min slung his arm around Ji's shoulders. 

"So what did you need help with?" Minho asked.

"I didn't need help with anything," Jisung chuckled. "But you insisted. Anyways, I have to write an essay for Professor Kwon."

"Now now, babyboy," Minho teased. "Haven't you already told me that you're almost failing? Why is that? You do well in all your other courses."

"I-I am almost failing," stuttered a very flustered Jisung. "Professor Kwon is a little scary, that's all. He definitely has it out for me."

"Professor Kwon definitely doesn't have it out for you," Minho chuckled. "What's your essay on?"

"Defensive spells and charms, and how they're useful for certain dark species. Or whatever. I can't really remember."

"Lucky for you, I remember what I wrote last year."

"You do?"

"I do."

The pair sat there for hours until Jisung had finished his essay.

"See? It's not all that bad," Minho smiled. 

"I guess not," Jisung agreed.

"Is there anything else you have to do? Or want to do?" Minho asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"I think I'm all caught up now," Ji replied sleepily and turned to face Minho letting out a small yawn. 

Minho gently cupped Jisung's face before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Let's get you to bed, sound good Ji?"

"Sounds good Min."

Jisung packed his things and Minho picked him up. Ji wrapped his arms his boyfriends neck for more support as he was carried to his common room. 

Minho already knew the password to the Gryffindor common room, being a prefect had some perks. He muttered the password before carefully bringing Jisung to his bed and laying him down. 

He turned to leave but was grabbed by a half-asleep Jisung who asked him to stay. So he did. He took off his shoes and his robe. Removed his sweater, tie, and unbuttoned his button a few buttons before climbing in bed next to Ji. He snaked his arm around him and whispered a quiet "goodnight babyboy" before they both drifted away into dreamland.


End file.
